Talk:Robin Forlonge Patterson (1940)
Robin, what's the protocol (if any) on this genealogy wiki) for placing information about the living. I thought about following your lead and establishing my own bio page like this, but both my parents are living as are my siblings, etc. If this is already being talked about elsewhere, please point me in the right direction. Thanks! Jillaine 16:58, 5 July 2007 (UTC) :Not found ? What a busy life you lead! You could just have your parents' names and no hint of dates (if that's OK with them) or even use the WorldConnect method ("Living Smith", etc). I'm sure it's been talked about in the last few months. Try a search for "privacy"; yes - 18 hits, several of them relevant. Hmmmm - hitting the "Privacy policy" link should get you somewhere relevant but doesn't. Aaaaargh! Maybe I can coopt some underworked newbie to put a list of relevant links on that page, including a link back to Central Wikia? Robin Patterson 13:47, 6 July 2007 (UTC) ::I tried. Not sure I did it right. And by the way, once I'm back to work next week, my time over here will more than cut in half; it's just lucky that I found GenWikia the week I had off of work! Jillaine 16:44, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Gibson family tree Hi Robin, I'm writing to see if we are from the same Gibsons.My GGGrandfather James Henry Gibson is apparently Marion & Alexanders older brother. The first born son of James & Janet (Reid) Gibson, I have only just found this connecton but don't have any records to back it up, I'm in the process of trying to find some information.All we knew of James Henry was his family was originally from Scotland, but arrived in New Zealand from somewhere in America, a lot of info disappeared when my Grandfather & his siblings were put in an orphanage around 1911. I have found two sites that have corresponding information, giving James & Janet as his Father & being born in St Johns Newfoundland,on their trees. James Henry arrived in New Zealand some time before 1867 when he married Annie Clyde.If you are interested in swapping info I would love to hear from you,check out my tree on 'Tribal Pages'- 'The Gibson Family' password 'otaki'. Can email at janegibson99@gmail.com Hope to hear from you soon Jane Gibson Lineage template problem Why doesn't it work? All the people in the chain show on my tree page or its Crawford extension. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:01, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Ancestry to Muhammad? - not likely A year or so ago, Geni.com told me I was a direct descendant. Now it says "Prophet Muhammad of Islam (PBUH) is your first cousin 24 times removed's ex-husband's great grandfather's wife's sister's father." *his relevant daughter is Ruqayyah (605-624) *her husband is Uthman c596-656) - "first cousin 24 times removed's ex-husband's great grandfather." *his daughter Aisha (c623-) *her daughter Umm al-Umayyah (c660-) *her son Abd Al Aziz Ibn Musa (685-c717) - "first cousin 24 times removed's ex-husband" *his only recorded wife is Egilona des Visigoths,Umm 'Assim,Balthes (c695-) - "first cousin 24 times removed's ex-husband's wife" So what's wrong with Geni's software? Ah - looking at his tree I see that he's "in multiple trees". His other partner is: * N Garces de Navarra, Fortun (750-). I can't easily get a direct link to her profile from the "fix duplicates" screen but I go back and find one. *her mother is Toda Viguera, who died in Pamplona - "24th great aunt" *her father is Garcia VI el Restaurador, Rey de Pamplona (c1099-1150) - "24th great grandfather" Unfortunately, that relationship is false, according to several experts You Gretta Patterson your mother Frederick Harrison her father Henry Harrison his father Henrietta Peterson his mother Andrew Peterson her father Henry Peterson his father Hester van Bebber his mother Henry VAN BEBBER her father Jacob Isaac Van Bibber his father Hester van Bebber his mother Herman Isaaksz Op Den Graef her father This is the false link, according to experts John William De La Marck his father Archduchess Maria of Austria his mother Ferdinand I, Holy Roman Emperor her father Juana I la Loca, Reina nominal de Castilla his mother Fernando II el Católico, Rey de Aragón her father Juan II el Grande, Rey de Aragón his father Leonor Urraca de Castilla his mother Infanta Beatriz Countess of Alburquerque her mother Pedro I, Rei de Portugal her father Beatriz de Castela, Rainha consorte de Portugal his mother María de Molina, Reina consorte de Castilla her mother Mafalda Manrique de Lara her mother Gonzalo Pérez De Lara her father Sancha Garcés de Navarra his mother Garcia VI el Restaurador, Rey de Pamplona -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:05, April 25, 2011 (UTC)